


Morning Zest, Morning Jest

by enemytosleep



Series: Camping Trip of Doom [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Greelin is all about the morning jest. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Zest, Morning Jest

"Hey, Ed, you're awfully cheery this morning," Darius said.

Ed scowled and plopped himself in front of the small campfire while digging through his pack for the coffee pot.

"There's definitely a spring in his step," Heinkle said. "Did you sleep well, Ed?"

"I slept fine."

"I'm not sure he got much sleep, actually," Greed offered as he joined the group around the fire.

"Shut up," Ed growled. He slammed the metal pot on the ground and gave Greed a threatening look.

"What, panties in a bunch?" Greed cracked an evil looking grin. "You know I don't need to ask that, don't you, Ed? I know the state of your panties."

"Do go on," Darius encouraged, hands folded beneath his chin, eyelashes fluttering.

"There's something wrong with you all," Ed said, "seriously."

"Aw, Ed, don't be upset!" Greed teased, sliding over to wrap an arm around Ed's shoulders. "We mock because we care. If we didn't have you and the prince in our lives, we'd be so bored,"

"If we didn't have Ed and the prince in our lives, we wouldn't be on this trip," Heinkle said.

Ed said loudly, "I'm making coffee. If you want some, speak now."

"He's so sweet in the morning." Greed squeezed Ed's shoulders tight.


End file.
